1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelters for recreational or emergency use, and, more particularly, to such shelters for use with small aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many emergency and recreational shelters have been provided for various purposes. Since the widespread use of station wagons, there have been many suggested types of lean-to shelters for affixing thereto. With the rapidly expanding use of private aircraft, there is a need for shelters particularly adopted therewith. However, an aircraft ordinarily is not of a size such that a lean-to shelter of the type required for station wagons is appropriate. Also, in general, the station wagon shelter is only for recreational purposes and hence need only be carried in the vehicle when it is intended to use the shelter for that purpose. Thus, in connection with a shelter for use with small aircraft, it is necessary that it be lightweight so that it can become part of the emergency equipment and carried at all times therein. Obviously, it is thus always available for leisure use as well.